I Don't Dance
by Lemonly
Summary: Mike and Matt have a swing dance off.  Who will win?  slight Matchel


Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang walked in to choir room arguing amongst themselves. The glee club stared at them in shock except for Rachel and Puck.

"DDR proves nothing!" Matt exclaimed.

"Fine! Let's settle this, right here, right know!" Mike countered.

"Fine! What style?"

"I has to be something we're on the same level with."

"SWING!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"I think your boyfriend's gone off the deep end, Berry," Puck whispered, causing Rachel to giggle.

"They've been at this argument since last night. Although, I successfully stopped it from continuing all last night." Rachel whispered back.

"How?"

"You'll see," Rachel said, getting up and walking toward the two best friends. She nudged her way between them and put her arms around Matt's shoulders, kissing him. He immediately forgot about his best friend and focused solely on his girlfriend.

"So, are we doing this or not?" Mike demanded. As Matt and Rachel broke apart. This snapped Matt back to reality,

"It's on!" Matt said, seeing Rachel staring intently at him he added, "Sorry, babe, not going to work today. I'm about to kick Other Asian's butt in a swing dance off."

Rachel walked back to her seat next to Puck.

"I'm guessing that worked last night, Berry?"

"Shut it, Puckerman!"

"Mr. Shue, me and Mike have a performance!" Matt declared.

"The floor is yours."

The best friends went to opposite sides of the room and the music started.

(Matt) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

(Mike) I've gotta just do my thing.

(Matt)Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

I'III show you that it's one and the same:

Baseball, dancing, same game.

It's easy:

Step up to the plate, start swingin.

(Mike) I wanna play ball now, and that's all.

This is what I do.

There ain't no dance that you can show me.

(Matt) You'll never know it you never try.

(Mike)There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.

(Matt) Come on!

(Mike) I don't dance.

(Matt) I know you can.

(Mike) Not a chance.

(Matt) It I could do this, well, you could do that.

(Mike) But I don't dance.

(Matt) Hit it out of the park!

(Mike) I don't dance.

(Matt) I say you can.

(Mike) There's not a chance.

(Matt) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

(Mike) I don't dance, no.

(Matt)Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

(Mike) I've gotta just do my thing.

(Matt) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

Two-step, now you're up to bat.

Bases loaded, do your dance.

It's easy:

Take your best shot, just hit it.

(Mike) I've got what it takes, playin my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.

I'II show you how I swing.

(Matt) You'll never know if you never try.

(Mike) There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH.

(Matt) Come on!

(Mike) I don't dance.

(Matt) I know you can.

(Mike) Not a chance.

(Matt) It I could do this, well, you could do that.

(Mike) But I don' dance.

(Matt) Hit it out of the park!

(Mike) I don't dance.

(Matt) I say you can.

(Mike) There's not a chance.

(Matt) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

(Mike) I don't dance, no.

(Matt) Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.

Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.

(Mike) I wanna play ball, not dance hall.

I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call.

(Matt) I can prove it to you 'til you know it's true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

(Mike) You're talkin a lot; show me what you got. STOP.

(Both) Swing!

(Matt) HEY

Come on, swing it like this.

Oh, swing!

(Mike) Ooh

(Matt) Jitterbug...just like that.

That's what I mean; that's how you swing.

(Mike) You make a good pitch but I don't believe.

(Matt) I say you can.

(Mike) I know I can't.

(Both) I don't dance.

(Matt) You can do it.

(Mike) I don't dance, no.

(Matt) Nothin' to it. Alta boy, alta boy. YEAH.

(Mike) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?

(Matt) One, two, three, four, everybody swing!

(Both) COME ON!

(Mike) I don't dance.

(Matt)I know you can.

(Mike) Not a chance.

(Matt) It I could do this, well, you could do that.

(Mike) But I don't dance.

(Matt) Hit it out of the park!

(Mike) I don't dance.

(Matt) I say you can.

(Mike) There's not a chance.

(Matt) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

(Mike) I don't dance, no.

They finished, both out of breath, but Matt was the clear winner.

"But you guys do dance," Finn pointed out.

"We didn't always." Mike said.

"Yeah. In about fourth grade, over DDR, I was trying to convince him to start taking dance classes with me. It was a lot like that conversation, except the smack talk wasn't baseball." Matt said.

"Well, you did an excellent job Mathew." Rachel said, walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

"What about me, Rach?" Mike asked.

"You put up a good fight." She responded.

"So, what my reward for kicking his butt?" Matt asked, grinning suggestively at her.

"Well, you'll have to wait until later, it's not appropriate to give you now."

"I just remembered, me and Rach have to go." Matt said, dragging a laughing Rachel out of the room.


End file.
